


FANMIX & ART: I'm Loving Angels Instead

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angels AU, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas is a Guardian Angel who is looking for their charge who happens to be a pilot. Martin Crieff is a pilot who could do with a Guardian Angel. This is the story of how they meet and fall in love and what happens when Martin finds out the truth about Douglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANMIX & ART: I'm Loving Angels Instead

 

 [I'm Loving Angels Instead / listen @ 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/beeassassins/i-m-loving-angels-instead)

This was inspired by flubber2kool's lovely Cabin Pressure fic [I'm Loving Angels Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522850), written for the Small Fandom Big Bang Round 3 on Livejournal. I've only done a few fanmixes before, so II hope the author enjoys this mix and doesn't feel like she got stuck with a rookie.  Her story was wonderful to mix for, mostly happy, but with a few moments of angst to change it up! The fic to me was very Douglas-centric so the songs follow along with that, but The Smiths song screamed Martin to me so it had to go in.

 

 

 **1\. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2** (Douglas, searching)

I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in the fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire  
I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was one empty night  
I was cold as a stone  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for

 **2\. If The Stars Were Mine by Melody Gardot** (Douglas)

If the stars were mine I'd give them all to you  
I'd pluck them down right from the sky and leave it only blue  
I would never let the sun forget to shine upon your face  
So when others would have rain clouds you'd have only sunny days  
If the stars were mine I tell you what I'd do  
I'd put those stars right in a jar and give them all to you

 

 **3\. These Foolish Things by Ella Fitzgerald** (Douglas)

An airline ticket to romantic places  
And still my heart has wings  
These foolish things remind me of you

 

 **4\. Silver Lining by Hurts** (Douglas) **  
**

And I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in  
I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting.  
The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.  
The clouds go black and the thunder rolls  
And I see lightning-  
I see lightning-  
  
When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away  
Paint the sky with silver lining.  
I will try to save you, cover up the grey  
With silver lining.

 

 **5\. Deadlines and Commitments by The Killers** (Douglas)

Don't hide away  
There's something to be said for pushing through  
We'd never ride on horses that discourage you  
  
If you should fall upon hard times  
If you should lose your way  
There is a place  
Here in this house  
That you can stay

 

 **6\. Awake by Josh Groban** (Douglas)

So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today  
  
We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me  
All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see

 

  **7\. Crossfire by Brandon Flowers** (Douglas and Martin) **  
**

And we're caught up in the crossfire of Heaven and Hell  
And we're searching for shelter  
  
Lay your body down  
Lay your body down  
Lay your body down

 

 **8\. Please, Please, Please,  Let Me Get What I Want by The Smiths**  (Martin)

Haven't had a dream in a long time  
see, the life I've had  
can make a good man bad  
  
So for once in my life  
let me get what I want  
Lord knows it would be the first time  
Lord knows it would be the first time

 

 **9\. Birds of Paradise by Your Vegas** (Douglas and Martin) **  
**

We're just two cats sitting on a hot tin roof  
We're just two young hearts running down the backstreets like we never went to school  
We're just soldiers fighting in a war against our own advice  
We're just birds of paradise

 

 **10\. You Are The Light (By Which I Travel) by Jens Lekman** (Douglas and Martin) ** _  
_ **

I saw your face in front of me  
it was perfect clarity  
I saw a light in the end of the tunnel  
  
And it was you  
'cause you are the light by which I travel into this and that  
you are the light  
you are the light by which I travel into this and that

 

_**BONUS SONG** _

**11\. Angels by The Baseballs (Robbie Williams Cover)**

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

 

 (if you can't see Martin singing this in the shower in your head...I don't know what to say....lol)

 

 

 

 


End file.
